


Damsel in Distress Simon Lewis

by sozmom



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Making Out, mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sozmom/pseuds/sozmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Simon goes after Camille to make it up to Raphael. He get's himself kidnapped and Camille dares Raphael to come save him, and of course he does. - wickedandnerdy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damsel in Distress Simon Lewis

"You know I was almost getting used to not being kidnapped regularly" Simon says when Camille pulls the sack off of his head. If he were human he would have suffocated. Being a vampire apparently helps with kidnappings now. Great.

"Shut your mouth fledgling" She snaps back at him, pulling out her phone.

Simon shuts his mouth but makes sure he's sending her the best glare he can muster. A glare Raphael would be proud of.

Oh yeah Raphael. The whole damn reason he was kidnapped. He'd be more angry if he wasn't so sure Raphael was probably more upset than he was about the whole ordeal.

He was overly protective of his clan. He also had some very choice words for Camille when she called telling him she had his 'boy toy'. Simon had tried to protest at being objectified but it was hard when he had a bag over his head.

Now that he was free from the velvet prison he took in his surroundings and boy oh boy did Camille come prepared for a fight.

There were jugs of holy water, knifes, stakes, crosses. She looked like she'd put Buffy the Vampire Slayer to shame.

Simon couldn't help the panic that surged through him. Raphael was walking into this. Simon has faith in his leader but he also knows better than to underestimate Camille.

'So does Raphael' he tells himself. 'Raphael knows what she's like he won't come unprepared'.

"So what's your evil plan then? Use me to lure Raphael here so you can brutally murder him and reclaim leadership of the clan?" Simon asks to try and distract his anxious thoughts of everything that can go wrong.

"Oh please like the clan would ever follow me now. Don't be dull fledgling" She says running a hand across his shoulders. He tries to reel in his disgust but can't help physically pulling away from her.

She tuts and clips his ear before sauntering over to one of her henchmen.

"Make sure he behaves. He can be a handful if left unattended" She says before disappearing.

The henchman has a glassy look in his eye that showed clear signs of incantum.

Raphael had privately shown him how it works but had warned Simon that if he ever used it for his own gain he'd cut his balls off.

Raphael better get here fast. Simon was starting to feel the ebb of hunger in the pit of his stomach and he really didn't want to take anything Camille was offering.

There was a loud crash from outside and suddenly the wall opposite to Simon got blown in.

He realised that whoever had blown in the wall had used Camille as a battering ram as she lay amongst the rubble considerably less polished than before.

A figure stepped through the hole. Raphael appeared, looking dashing and heroic in one of his ridiculously expensive suits. Like something straight out of a movie. Simon would swoon if he wasn't so relieved to see him.

"Can you go one day without getting into trouble?" He asked smoothing down his jacket.

"Sorry it comes with my entire existence" Simon replied, beaming at the clan leader.

"Pretty much" A voice agreed. A second person came through the hole.

"Clary!" Simon exclaimed

"Shadowhunter" Camille snarled. She stumbled to her feet, fangs on display, a clear threat to all around her. She looked deranged almost, debris in her hair and dust covering her being.

"Is he okay?" A third voice asked. Luke stepped through the hole. He had to bend to fit due to his height.

"You guys realise there was a door right?" Simon whipped around to see Jace and the Lightwoods making their way in.

Camille started to back towards her desk of vampire killing paraphernalia. Fight or flight was kicking in but there didn't seem to be a way out.

"What are you doing standing around get them!" She ordered her lackies. A battle broke out and the room was chaotic.

Simon felt a presence behind him. "Don't say I never did anything for you" Jace said as he cut the rope binding Simons hands.

Simon jumped into the battle. He put Raphael's training to good use and fought his way through the henchmen.

Their group had the upper hand, though their numbers were few they were more skilled.

They managed to take down the men however Camille was no where to be found. Or Raphael.

"She must have ran" Clary observed, helping Isabelle with a healing ruin.

"Yeah and that idiot ran after her" Simon said, panic flooding him. Raphael was a good fighter but Camille had years on him. He couldn't waste anymore time when his.. when Raphael might be dead.

"We could track them if we had something that belonged to either of them" Alec suggested. Simon instantly shucked off his jacket and handed it to him.

"It's Raphael's" He explained ignoring the looks being sent his way.

Alec and Jace got to work but every second they spent tracking was another second Raphael was in danger. Simon almost laughed at his own paranoia. Was this what Raphael felt every time he did something stupid or life threatening?

"We'll find them" Clary reassured him, gently patting his arm. Simon flashed her a grateful smile even if it did nothing to quell his nerves.

"She's leading him somewhere" Jace said.

"They're going to Magnus's place" Alec piped in and a blush spread lightly over his cheeks.

"Alec call Magnus let him know they're coming. Clary can you and Luke stay and sort out this mess these men might be waking from the spell any moment. Jace, Izzy come with me and be ready for a fight. Alec meet up with us when your ready" Simon commands already making his way out, leaving no room for arguments.

Both he and the shadowhunters made their way to Magnus's apartment. Simons faster than them but they can mostly keep up.

They enter the den to see Magnus facing Camille, cat eyes flashing. He looks furious, every bit of the powerful warlock he is.

Simons attention is drawn to a pained groan coming from the couch. Raphael is lying on it,he looks worse for wear but alive. Simon almost relaxes until he notices Raphael's hand on his side. Blood is pooling from the knife lodged there.

Anger surges through him and he blacks out.

\-------------------------------

When the world comes into focus again Simon is breathing heavily. His hands ache and his fangs are poking at his lips.

Someone is holding him, making sure he can't escape. He struggles against the grip.

"Stop struggling Simon!" Thats Alec's voice. He tries to wriggle free once more just on principle before slumping against the shadowhunter's solid weight.

He looks down at his shoes and tries to calm himself. His fangs slowly return to normal and he's no longer breathing heavily.

"What happened" He croaks out, his throats sore like he's been screaming.

"You tried to bludgeon Camille to death" Alec says gently letting go of the vampire, staying close to make sure he wouldn't topple over.

"Did it work?" Simon asks, even though he knows the answer.

"Obviously not, she stuck a syringe full of holy water into you and then after a screaming fit you tried to attack anyone that came near you" He says, he almost sounds amused.

"But you managed to withhold me"

"I'm better than you"

Simon makes a dismissive sound that prompts an eyeroll from Alec.

He contemplates thanking the shadowhunter but the moment passes as Alec's attention is drawn elsewhere.

"Alexander would you mind helping me check the perimeter. I want to be sure Camille is truly gone" Magnus asks. Alec gives the warlock a small smile and joins him.

Simon watches the two leave and tries to get his brain in functioning order. The room is a mess before him and there's no sign of Jace of Izzy.

"Simon Lewis!"

He swears his heart stops. Quick as lightning he turned around and dashes to the couch where Raphael lay.

He was propped up on some pillows and he looked generally displeased but Simon was a little more distracted by the fact that he was shirtless. His wound was neatly bandaged and his abs were very chiselled.

"You're an idiot" Raphael starts but Simon cuts him off "I'm the idiot? I didn't run after Camille alone knowing I couldn't handle her!"

"I was handling her!" Raphael protests.

"Getting stabbed doesn't count as handling her" Simon rebukes.

"Kettle pot" Raphael pointed out but Simon ignored him.

"Look I get that as long as she's around the clan is in danger but you going on some suicide mission isn't going to help the clan either" Simon said, a little gentler than before.

Raphael looked down, he almost looked ashamed. Simon didn't like that look on him.

"Just ... let me be the idiot, okay? Can't have you stealing my title" He jokes. Raphael scoffs and goes back to looking vaguely annoyed at the world.

The whirlwind of thoughts and emotions in Simons head and heart calm. Raphael is safe. He's alive (well as much as a vampire can be) he's safe, he's here.

Simon lets himself slyly check out Raphael again. This is what Simon pictures he looks like in the morning. Sans the bandages of course. The fledgling wants to do nothing but run his hand through Raphael's locks.

Raphael lets out a small sigh and Simons eyes are drawn towards his lips, full and pink and very kissable.

Raphael was unfairly attractive.

Simon doesn't know why of all people Raphael chose him.

Simon closes the gap between them. His eyes slide shut as Raphael reciprocates.

They're so new and the thought of loosing it all so soon pulls at Simons hearts.

He drowns out the ache by practically climbing into Raphael's lap kissing him hungrily, trying to put everything he can't say into this.

"RAPHAEL SANTIAGO YOU BETTER NOT BE MAKING OUT WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND ON MY COUCH!" Magnus yells interrupting the couple.

Simon falls on to the floor in shock. Raphael, the asshole that he is, laughs at him.

Somewhere in the room Alec lets out a tired sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing so much lately wow. Like I said lots of prompts happening at the moment. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
